To Love Forever
by sparklygirl14
Summary: Edward and Bella love each other forever. But what happens when they have their first daughter Jackie ends up being born with a cancer that will progress as she gets older? Will she make it through and will Bella and Edward be stronger? AU All Human
1. Chapter 1

So what's the point of having an account? To write a story ! Enough of me chit chatting I'll jump to the story!!!

****DISCLAIMER**** I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!!

_Push! Push! Push! Called the nurse._

_At this point I just about wanted to be dead. Edward squeezed my hand and told me to push again._

"_Push again, Bella! You can do it! I Love You…". Listening to my husband's instructions I pushed again with as much force I had left in me. _

_But just when I was about to give up I heard the most musical sound in the world. My baby girl's cry. I was crying and exhausted but I did it._

_I looked over to Edward who was looking at me in aww I loved him with all I had and more but now I had someone knew to love too. Oh well I didn't care right now._

"_Thank You, Bella I couldn't have asked for anything more beautiful. Do you want to see her?" he said cradling her in his arms. I wanted to but I was so tired but me the stubborn Bells pushed the sleep away and reached out for my baby. _

_She was probably the most precious thing in the world. But of course all mom's think that but mine had something special about it. They took her away as Edward hugged me and whispered encouragements in my ear. His honey soft voice soothing. _

_About thirty minutes later two doctors and a pediatrician sat in the hospital chairs with my baby beside them. One doctor from the hospital an __Anesthesiologist, one a pediatrician and the other a…. Oncologist._

_Doctor Hansen, the oncologist, spoke first "First I wanted to say Congratulations to you both" he shook Edward's hand and then mine. I looked at Edward and he was just as confused as I was. "But we did find something wrong with your baby" I looked up at Edward scared and coward into him knowing if something was majorly wrong I could get through it with him._

" _It seems your baby has a little case of Acute Myeloid Leukemia it's not developed yet but it should develop by the time she's three." Said Dr. Hansen. I cried into Edward's shirt as he rubbed my back. My baby cancer already, my poor baby, baby Jackie._

3 Years later

I rolled over onto my side and there he was my god the one who kept me alive every day.

"Good Morning, baby" I whispered. He turned and I felt something brush up against my leg it was hard I looked under the covers and realized he had a hard-on. Wet dreams again?

I walked downstairs and saw Jackie laying on the couch with her blanky and a bottle.

"Good morning,sweetheart" I said while kissing her forehead her eyes were still glued to the t.v. "Remember you have a doctor's appointment today" I said as Edward came down the stairs. Edward and I saw her eyes grow wide. I watched as Edward went over to sit by her and pulled her onto his lap.

"You'll be fine, We'll be with you" he said. Jackie hated going to the doctor! Heck, she wouldn't even take medicine when she had a cold she was definitely our baby.

"Do I have to get shot today? She asked while grabbing Edward's shirt and resting her head on his chest.

"Probably baby, I'm sorry but we'll be with you through it." He said

"Breakfast is ready!" I said

After breakfast Edward took Jackie up stairs to take a bath and get dressed.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as he came into our room. "Ya I'm ready" I said as I grabbed his hand.

Once we got to the doctor's office we tried to talk her into going to play with the toys and the other kids while we waited for them to call us back but she clung to Edward's shirt like there was no tomorrow.

A nurse came out and called put "Jackie" as we followed her to the scale and height. "She weighs 49.5 pounds and she is 3'5''." As we walked to a room she held on tight to Edwards hand as she sucked her thumb.

"Alright, Jackie can I have you sit up here?" the nurse asked. Jackie took one look at the nurse and shook her head 'no'.

"Come on Jackie go sit up there, Mommy and Daddy are going to stay here." I said Edward got up and sat her on the bench and held her hand as the nurse took her temperature.

"Doctor Hansen will be in to see you in a few minutes." The nurse said as she walked out.

" Daddy, can you hold me while they do the twests?" she asked. He nodded his head as Doctor Hansen walked in.

"How are you guys this morning?" he asked.

We told him we were doing good and she was nervous. "It's ok we're doing blood tests and then we'll tell you if we found any bad mean cancer cells ok?" She nodded yes and he took out the needle and set everything up.

"It's ok daddy's here" Edward said as he hugged her and the needle went in.

At that moment I wished I was him to have our daughter always want me I would feel blessed but I knew she loved me just as much as she loved her dad and I would always cherish that.

About 30 minutes later Doctor Hansen came in.

"Well…"

Alright tell me what you think! Should I continue or should I stop because in my honest opinion I suck at writing! – JJ Please comment!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the comments! Keep them coming! Thanks! –JJ

Last Time- Dr. Hansen "Ok Blood test then results!" "Well…"

Edwards POV

"Well what" I said. The suspense, no the pain, was killing me what if my daughter has cancer?

Dr. Hansen slid his glasses off his nose and ran his hand through his gray thin hair and sighed "The cancer's back and it doesn't look good." I just about choked I felt Bella grab my hand but I couldn't look at her all I could do was look at my daughter who's body was fighting something so deadly at such a young age. I would do anything at this moment to trade spots with her.

"You don't have to worry that much about it until we know for sure the surgery might not work" Just then Bella stood up as the chair slammed against the wall.

"The hell I do! Men they don't understand something your body works on for 9 months and they treat it like a piece of chocolate! What do you mean the surgery might not work you don't know my child!" Bella yelled.

I jumped and pulled her back down as she began to cry and put her head on my shoulder.

"Mrs. Cullen I understand that you are upset but we will try our best with Jackie." He said as I nodded. I looked over and realized Jackie sitting there tears streaming down her face looking at her mom who was crying on my shoulder.

" Is'ok momma I'm a big girl I fight the cancer" Jackie says as she rubbed Bella's arm.

I know it's a lot to swallow but the sooner we get rid of the cancer the easier it will be on Jackie." Dr. Hansen said "So I'll schedule the surgery for tomorrow at 10:00 and I'll see you then" He said as he handed me the slip.

I pulled Bella out and picked up Jackie as they both cried all the way into the lobby with everyone look at us. This was going to be a long weekend.

Once we we're in the car Bella shifted around nervously in her seat with Jackie asleep in her car seat.

"Why don't you call the family over and we tell them about Jackie. Tell them to come over around 7" I said. Bella only nodded and pulled out her cell phone yep this was gonna be a long weekend.

**Bella POV**

Today was the day I lived my nightmares ever since Jackie was born. My baby had cancer.

After Edward asked me to call the family I slipped my phone out of my pocket and called Esme soundlessly "Hi Esme, umm could you call the family and tell them to meet us at our house to night… ya… if I tell you I might cry so later Ok? Tell them 7 thanks bye."

7:10 P.M.

I didn't think I could tell everyone the heartbreaking news it was just too much but I had to do it for Jackie.

Edward stood up and I knew it was time to tell the family. I stood up and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as if he was supporting me. "Everyone can I have your attention" Edward said. Everyone automatically stopped talking, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet and Jasper.

"Edward and I have some important news." I said.

"Eww are you pregnant Bella?" Alice squealed as Rosalie got a glimmer of excitement in her eyes.

"Way to go Eddie, getting feisty in bed with Bella! Cullen Super Sperm!" Emmet boomed.

"Hey that is not what's going on Jackie's cancer has come and she has surgery TOMMOROW!" I yelled. I couldn't take it anymore I didn't want another kid right now no kid could compare to Jackie and all I wanted was this nightmare to be over!

**Edward's POV**

As soon as Bella's outburst was over she ran upstairs. It was as if everything was paused.

"Bella is correct you heard her right Jackie's cancer is here and she has surgery first thing tomorrow morning." I said. "That's all we wanted to share. Thanks for coming."

"Edward I don't understand how is this possible?" Esme pleaded.

"It's just back Esme it's just there the only think our family can do now is pray." I said.

Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle all gave Jackie and I big hugs and encouragements about surgery tomorrow.

"Bye bro, tell Bells we said 'goodnight' to her." I nodded and waved.

I turned around and looked at Jackie to see she was crying "Hey, what's wrong?" "Every time someone mentions my cancer to momma she runs away crying." I furrowed my brow. "Does she not loves me daddy?"

It broke my heart to see her crying she looked so much like Bella. " Of course mommy loves you she's just having a hard time getting the concept that your sick baby. I know we would both trade places to be you. We both love you so much, Jackie." I said. I picked her up and kissed her forehead.

We walked upstairs as Jackie sucked her thumb in one mouth with her other hand twisted in my shirt and her head resting on my shoulder.

"Can I say night night to mommy?" she asked.

"Of course." I said. We walked in to the room finding Bella asleep on the bed.

"Goodnight mommy." Jackie said as she kissed Bella's forehead.

I went to go tuck Jackie into bed and came back to our room changed my clothes and climbed into bed with Bella. I looked over and saw her cheeks tear-stained. Yep this was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
